In recent years, a portable phone provided with a camera function is getting in the lime light. As to such portable phone, one type now becomes mainstream, i.e., the type which is compact in size when it is carried, while its form is changed to a length that matches a distance between an ear and the mouth of a user upon talking on the phone. In those conventional arts, a type of phone that is foldable via a coupling between two bodies has been a mainstream, but recently, there are suggested another type of phones with various structures.
As one of those mentioned above, there is a type of phone that is configured by slidably coupling two bodies, so that a predefined length can be obtained, i.e., those bodies are in a state of overlapped when the phone is carried along or in case of photo-taking, while they slide to be extended in size, upon talking on the phone.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-32335[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-110675